


Tummy Wonkies

by skvllbvnny



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Stomach aches, evil scarlett makes an appearance too, scax week prompt, tummy aches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: Max is faced with the worst evil he will ever face: tummy wonkies.





	

Max was having one of those nights.

The fierce, unforgiving return of the cursed tummy wonkies.

He sat on the soft couch, hands planted on his chubby tummy, his girlfriend, Scarlett, in the study room with her fingers going a mile an hour on their shared computer. Max wondered what she was typing, but knowing her she wouldn’t spill her secret file contents to him. They did trust each other like every healthy relationship would, but she was a secretive woman. Max liked that.

He called for Scarlett, his voice cracking and shallow. He wanted to get up and run to her, but his stomach hurt him so badly and he didn’t want to hurt himself. A sigh emerged from the study room, the tapping of keys interrupted by a screech of a chair pulling out and heels tapping on the hardwood floor.

“Max, you know not to interrupt me while I work on evil things,” she said, crossing her arms in the way that let Max know that she was ready to disregard anything he said.

“I have the tummy wonkies again,” Max whined.

“God damn it, Max,” she grunted, going to grab a knitted blanket. From what Max recently learned, Scarlett has a soft spot for Max through that hard, ever battling exterior of hers. Moments where he called for her, she called back and was in his arms once again. She was loving.

After a moment, a blanket was wrapped around the two and they were finally in warmth together. Max grunted and cuddled Scarlett as he felt like his stomach was getting stabbed. Scarlett put her pale arm around him in an attempt to show some affection. Max reciprocates his appreciation for actually taking time out of her work by kissing her cheek softly. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she actually felt a smile creep on her lips. Even if Max was annoying, Scarlett still loved that evil, short boy.

“Is there anything I could do to help you besides this?” Scarlett asked the ailing boy.

“Do we have any medicine?” he whimpered.

Without a word, Scarlett slinks over to the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet. Pills upon potions sat in there, each a different remedy to a problem they faced. She pushed some out of the way to reveal some pills for stomach aches. Scarlett refused to call them  ‘tummy wonkies’, as it seemed unprofessional.

She walked back to her boyfriend, who successfully made himself a burrito of blankets. She sighed heavily. He called himself the emperor of evil, yet here he was acting like a small child.

“Do you mind pills, Max?” she asked, bottle in hand. She peeped at the tiny writing and found that two pills should work.

“Evil doesn’t take pills, Scarlett. I thought you knew better,” he responded, sitting up to look at her condescendingly.

She growled and Max saw furious fire gleam in her eyes. Another thing he knew about Scarlett was that she hated, beyond anything else in their world, was being doubted about her true power. Or being doubted in general. He slunk down a bit as she pulled down her hair in pure anger.

“You’ll take these pills, or I’ll make you take them!” she screamed at the cowering boy. He nodded slowly as her raging complexion calmed down. She laughed seductively as she pinned her hair back up to her normal, ginger bun. Getting mad always got her way, even if it was a bit unorthodox for her.

She handed Max the tiny pills. To Max, the pills were larger than life.

“Must I take these?” he asked her. He clenched his fist around the pills. They were mocking his hatred of taking pills.

“If you ask nicely, I will look for liquid medicine,” she said to him as she stands up once again to help the boy.

“Please, Scarlett?” he whimpers, rubbing his stomach once again to silence it. She grins proudly and heads back to the medicine cabinet. Max sighs happily, preventing the pill-taking fiasco that would have been destined to happen.

Scarlett filled a medicine glass with pink medicine. It smelled sweet and bubbly; Max enjoyed that much better than the pills’ bittersweet tang. She handed the small cup to Max, who took it like it was an alcohol shot on a warm summer night. He purred softly as he sat back down and motioned his caring girlfriend to come join him.

“Thank you, Scarlett,” he cooed.

“Anytime, you weirdo,” she cooed back.


End file.
